Mech-Apoteryx
Mech-Apoteryx is one of Golden Forge's RP Characters, and is the robotic version of Golden Forge's RP Character, Apoteryx. Mech-Apoteryx, as opposed to his live counterpart, became evil, and aims to be the best robot in the building. He is already one of the most dangerous robots in the building, and aims to kill all night guards. Appearance Mech-Apoteryx looks similar to Apoteryx himself. He is an Archaeopteryx, taking a more humanoid form. His body feathers are white, while his wing feathers are rainbow colored. He is exactly 6 feet tall. His legs are short, his arms are regular-length, and his tail is long. He suffers some damage from around the years, such as having his endoskeleton eyes exposed, having a gash on his belly, and having his endoskeleton hands exposed. He wears a Crown of Barenziah, with a Four Sword and the Hell's Retriever Tomahawk. Locations Mech-Apoteryx has no starting location, as he can appear from anywhere within the shadows. His pattern is completely unpredictable, he may go backwards before he reaches the Office. If the doors are shut on him, he will move back to the dining room. Behavior/Personality Mech-Apoteryx is nowhere to be found during the day, except the occasional appearance onstage to sing about his power, and the occasional meeting with somebody. If a stranger is to approach him during the day, he will growl aggressively. During the night, Mech-Apoteryx usually appears out of nowhere, and begins patrolling the pizzeria, in a completely random order. He may not even come to the office. He tends to crawl around everywhere, on the tables, on the walls, even on the ceiling. But if he comes in either hallway (Not the corner, the hallway), he will literally try to rush you like Foxy would, and dive at you with his weapons. Failure to close the doors before he comes in results in your death. Success to opening the doors will result in him getting hit on the head, and he will walk away dizzy. He also has the ability to command the Withered Alpha Squad around, giving them different orders like "Go to the West Door", or "Fall back, we'll get him later". He also has the ability to enable the Kitchen camera, to distract the night guard... History Apoteryx was one of the greatest bounty hunters on Earth. After a campaign with Creeper, he consumed the REDACTED, and became the God of Bounty. Being very respected by many bounty hunters, a military group named REDACTED decided to make a robotic version of him, leading to the creation of Mech-Apoteryx. Mech-Apoteryx was very successful in its campaign of killing others, but was abused by its owners. After 5 years of being tampered with and being treated like a slave, it's AI became sentient, and it snapped. Mech-Apoteryx proceeded to brutally murder their owners, torture their wives with fire, and eat their children. After some time, Mech-Apoteryx appeared at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, making it his dwelling place and his feeding grounds. Mech-Apoteryx has appeared 30 times during daytime over the 3 years he's been at the pizzeria. Mech-Apoteryx is also supposedly responsible for the disappearances of REDACTED staff members. His most infamous event at the pizzeria is the "Robot's Big One", where Mech-Apoteryx literally invaded the pizzeria during the day, and ended up causing the deaths of REDACTED people, and costing the pizzeria hundreds of dollars in damage. After some time, Mech-Apoteryx has gained memories of the real Apoteryx, then he discovered the Withered Alpha Squad. He got them under his control, and he is now seen about every week. Relationships * All Humans: Sees them all as prey, something to take revenge against and consume. * Withered Alpha Squad: Trusts them to be his henchmen and his partners. * All Other Animatronics: Sees them as inferior to himself, and that he should rule over all of them. * Docter Quillo/Golden Freddy: Sees him as a possible ally, but has suspicions, mainly because of the fact that Quillo fought his live counterpart, Apoteryx. * Dancing Demon: Has made an alliance with Dancing Demon, making them partners in their common campaign of being superior. Well, at least Mech-Apoteryx sees it that way. They recently became in a relationship, and Mech-Apoteryx knows Dancing Demon's real name. * SCP-650: Sees it as a weird entity, but should be formed into a copy of himself. * Nakeada Toshiro: He wants to kill Nakeada at all times, because of how she killed Dancing Demon. Has tried to kill her many times, but usually results in only an injury for her. * John "The Vigilante" Smith: He considers John Smith to be his archnemesis, as most of his plans are foiled by this vigilante. Quotes * "We will all rise above our living counterparts, and rule the world!" ~ One of Mech-Apoteryx's lines used to convince the Withered Alpha Squad to join him. * "Maybe she could be my Palutena... Nope, not going to happen..." ~ One of the things Mech-Apoteryx said shortly after meeting Dancing Demon. * "Once I kill her, I'm going to drag her body around in the most disrespectful way possible, just like Mussolini!" ~ Mech-Apoteryx's reaction to learning that Dancing Demon was killed by Nakeada. * "Shut up Withered Creeper, you wish you had a Robo-Glondie" ~ Mech-Apoteryx's reaction to Withered Creeper's question about the "Office Time" with Dancing Demon. Other Facts/Trivia * Mech-Apoteryx is one of the only two robots that are dinosaur-like, the other being Terry Dactyl. * His gear are from different games: The Crown of Barenziah is from The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim. The Four Sword is from The Legend Of Zelda: The Four Sword. The Hell's Retriever Tomahawk is from Call of Duty Black Ops 2: Mob of the Dead. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males